Pia's Diary
by Branch Chief Faba
Summary: This story is about Pia/Wicke, who just started at her job as an employee at the Æther Foundation. She writes down the things she experiences and the people she meets there. It's written as a diary. I hope you enjoy!
1. Entry1

**Some Information before you begin with the Story:**

Well... first things first: Hi! I'm happy that you are here to read my Fanfic!

As you'll be seeing, I'm using the german names of the Characters while their English names are their nicknames.

Here you have all the characters again, but with their English name added:

\- Pia = Wicke

\- Fabian = Faba

\- Samantha = Lusamine

\- Gladio = Gladion

Degentor is a Region that I invented. It is based on Germany

Uhm yeah, I hope it helps you understanding my story

Now enjoy!

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Pia's Diary**

**Entry #1**

**15th of April 20XX**

Today I'm starting my new job at the famous alolan Æther Foundation. Their HQ, which is called Æther Paradise, is huge!

My coworkers all seem to be very nice and friendly, even to me, a foreigner (since I'm actually from Galar (my Mum) and Degentor (my Dad)).

Especially Miss President Samantha and her Husband Professor Mohn are nice. The Professor gives everyone a nickname. His closest coworker, his name is Fabian (and he's really handsome but like 5 years older than me to be honest), has got the nickname Faba, like the faba beans, which are also called _Saubohne_ in german, which is funny, since his last name is exactly that! (His last name is Sauboh)

The nickname he gave me is Wicke, since my second name is Wicky. But I like Wicke better, because if I unite it with Fabians nickname, we could get _Wicia Faba_ (or actually Vicia Faba, but I don't care).

Well... let's get away from the handsome scientist (he's such a nice guy! But I'm too young for him! :c ) and get back to my first day in Alola and this job.

It's my duty to take care of the Pokémon in their nature zone. Some of them are sick or injured, some of them are looking very good and are making their _graduation_ soon (that's what they call it, if a Pokémon is getting released back into its natural habitat).

Well... what could I write down next... oh yes! Something about the President and her husband.

They have a small son, his name is Gladio and he's just a few months old, but such a cute little fella. I hope he grows up to be a healthy and friendly young man!

I was given the task to look over him for some time too. Now I want a child myself (good job Pia, good job...)

But as I said like three times in this entry: **I ' m t o o y o u n g !**

It sucks to be only 15 years old!

When I'm an adult, I want to be married to the handsome scientist Faba! I think he would make a great and loving husband. (〃ω〃)

Well... now I should say a few things about Alola too, shouldn't I?

Alola is a very hot Region, but the locals are also very friendly. They have some kind of own greeting.

They say _Alola_ and wave both their hands at the pupil who has been greeted. I think it is pretty cute.

I asked one of the locals and she said, that the word _Alola_ means something like _let's live together_ if I'm not wrong.

My first day here is going to an end. I'm living in one of the staff apartments provided by the Æther Foundation by the way. It's quite comfy here

Well then, until next time!

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thank you for reading the first Chapter of Pia's Diary. I hope you liked it and I also hope, my English isn't that bad, because I'm from Germany

**Some information afterwards:**

Pia is only 15 years old in this Chapter. It takes place 15 years before the events of the anime. Lillie isn't born yet, since Gladio is still an infant.

Fabian is a 20 year old scientist at the Æther Foundation. He is really smart but also laid back and has a great sense of humour, which he lost when Mohn disappeared and was declared dead.

Lusamine is pretty the same as in the anime. She loves her husband and son and gives 110% for everything she does.

If you want to, leave a comment!

See ya next time!


	2. Entry2

**Pia's Diary**

**Entry #2**

**29th of April 20XX**

It's been two weeks since I started working as an employee at the Æther Foundation, but I already think, our President wants to promote me! She's took a liking on me, invites me with Fabian for dinner, wants to have me around more often etc.

Don't get me wrong, I would love to be promoted (who doesn't) but I think it's going pretty fast, isn't it?

Well... at least I got to know Fabian better. He invited me over to his house one time. We wanted to talk about all the duties I would have as vice-branch chief. Oh I forgot to write down that he's not just an high scientist over there, but also the very respected branch chief.

Then we wanted to eat dinner together, since we somehow forgot about the actual reason why I'm in his house and began to talk about other topics.

I found out, that he has been working at the Æther Foundation for almost two years now. He started just like me and was able to convince Samantha's father just with his creativity and intelligence to get the job he now loves so dearly.

I also found out, that he grew up with his Grandma and Grandpa, since both his parents died soon after he was born.

The poor thing... :(

What I found out when we wanted to get the dinner ready is, that he as little to no skill at cooking.

He told me jokingly that he had burned down his kitchen two times already.

That's why I was the one to cook the meal in the end.

But I'm not mad or anything. He may not be the next Gordon Ramsay, but he is a great scientist and a really nice person.

Somehow we started to talk about President Samatha and Professor Mohn and Fabian told me, he was the Godfather of their son Gladio, even though he claims to not be the best with children. But he still cares about him and sometimes even takes care of the _young Master _(how he calls him).

I hope to get to know Fabian even better in the future, now that I'm going to be his assistant. (*''*)

He's even more handsome if you are sitting right in front or next to him and his greyish-blue eyes are shining like the sky in winter...

His wild greenish-blonde hair is making him even more attractive!

Oh gosh... this man is making me go crazy! I've never been so madly in love with someone before! (•/•)

**Why does he have to be older than me?!** (T.T)

Well... what to say next...?

Ah yes! One of my new duties is to go on patrol around the Region to keep an eye open for sick or injured Pokémon.

I actually even found one.

A Stufful!

I nursed it back to health and when I wanted to release it back into its home, it remained close to my heels all the way back. Then, shortly before I entered the ferry back to the Æther Paradise, it stole my bag and took an empty Pokéball out of it.

Then it carefully hit the button and caught itself in it.

Well... long story short:

My first Pokémon is a Stufful. And it loves the fluffy pancakes after the recipe of my mum.

I think it is **really** cute. (•/•)/

Well... that's enough for today!

Farewell until next time!

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hey there again and thank you for reading!

As you can see, Pia is **deeply** in love with Fabian. If they are going to get together someday? Or will it be onesided love?

Stay tuned on that!

I also hope this chapter doesn't feel rushed or anything. I just had this strange motivation to write it ( ･з･)

Uhm... yeah... if you want to, just leave a Comment! I would be happy about it :D

Thank you and until next time!


	3. Entry3

**Pia's Diary**

**Entry #3**

**6th of May 20XX**

One week ago I wrote my last entry. On the same day my Mum gave birth to my little sister Nora Callie Bikka. I got their letter yesterday morning.

They've also been sending a picture of her. She's really cute and looks a little bit like me (or rather my mum, since I look like her too).

In the last week I have been promoted. Now I'm the vice-branch chief, or Fabians assistant.

Work's actually as always. I have to go through the certain islands, look after some Pokémon... the usual stuff. But there's one new thing: Doing **A TON **of paperwork.

The good thing is, that most of the paperwork is done by Fabian, even though he has to work on his science stuff too! I'm very thankful for that. But don't get me wrong, I'm doing much of the paperwork as well!

My lil' Stufful is doing well. Fabian's a little scared of it because there was an incident once in his childhood between him, an Stufful and an Bewear.

(I think he said it was when he was on his Island Challenge)

Since then he never wants to pet one of these_ "killer machines"_ (how he calls them) again.

But he said that this Stufful can be a good kind of _guardian _when it's evolving into Bewear.

Over the week I had to look after little Gladio again. The boy is growing fast, I think I saw a tooth when I had to look after him!

(Poor Samantha and Mohn. They look really tired at the time)

Yesterday I tried my first Malasada. Fabian said they are the most famous treat in Alola. And that's for a reason! They are **really** tasty! (I had the sweet one)

Next time I visit the City (since I'm living in an personal apartment in Æther Paradise since I have been promoted) I'll try another Malasada Flavour. Maybe Sour? Or even Spicy?

I'll decide when I'm there.

Oh well, that's it for today!

Farewell, until next time!

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**As always, thank you for reading!**

I'm sorry if the chapters are too short or something. If they are please tell me and I'm gonna try to make them longer with the next one!

As you probably saw, I invented a new OC. She's Pia's little sister.

But her first real appearance will be in another Fanfic that has to be written yet.

Do you want another Fanfic after this one? Or should I write two parallel (this one and another one)?

Please tell me!

Again, thank you and have a nice morning, noon or evening!


	4. Entry4

**Pia's Diary**

**Entry #4**

**12th of Febuary 20XX**

Wow, I'm surprised I found my old diary! It's been **3 years **since I last wrote in this thing...

Some times got by and a lot things have changed. Professor Mohn and Fabian are currently working on a machine which should open an Ultra Wormhole. They are researching the Ultra Beasts. I hope they succeed without any complications or accidents!

Little Gladio has grown. He's a young boy now and a very lively one too. It's fun having him around.

And I... Well... what did I do?

I have been the best "secretary" to Fabian he could have ever imagined. We are still pretty close and since I'm 18 years old now, I'm trying to finally confess my feelings for him. I'm planning to confess the day after tomorrow, because it's this years Valentine's Day!

Well, and here's the way I'm going to confess:

I'm going to leave a anonymous message on his office table and wait for him on a certain spot and on a certain time. Maybe I'll hide behind a tree, I don't know... we'll see!

Back to my text. If he's going to come, I'll be the one standing there, confessing my love for him. I just hope he accepts...

I'm just noticing how lovesick I am... I'm really pitiful...

Well, that's it for today after some years. Maybe I'll write something in the next two days? If it succeeds or fails of course.

I'm aiming for a succeed, but fate knows best, doesn't she?

Well then, until next time!

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That's it for this chapter! It's probably very short again, isn't it?

Btw I'm sorry for not publishing anything for like... months?

I had a lot going on, and very little creativity for this Fanfic. But I still hope you like it.

As you noticed, Pia mentioned the experiment with the Ultra Wormholes. It's the one Mohn disappeared in. But right now they are only in an early stage.

Pia also finally wants to confess to Fabian. Is she going to be successful? We'll see in the next chapter :3

Until then, I wish you a pleasant morning, noon or evening!

Take care :3


	5. Entry5&6

**Pia's Diary**

**Entry #5**

**14th of Febuary 20XX**

Today's this years Valentine's Day and oh boy, my hearts really hitting against my chest. So hard it almost hurts...

I am so nervous... I hope he arrives on time. Or... at all...

Well, I placed the letter in his office and I hope it gets some attention. I mean, he's always so busy and has other things than love or relationships on his mind. As I found out, he never has been in a relationship. He never met someone he loved.

Oh gosh... what was I thinking?!

He'll probably turn me down immediately...

Oh well... it's almost time... If he really is coming, I'm just going to confess! I don't care if he turns me down because I will never be satisfied, if I never told him how I feel and never see the result of that. And even if he hates me after it, I'm still going to be satisfied because I saw the result!

Oh gosh, I'm starting to talk rubbish again... this is just silly...

**Entry #6**

**15th of Febuary 20XX **

It worked! **IT WORKED**!

He accepted! He told me, he felt the same way for me as I do for him!

But here's the full story:

Well... when he arrived, I was hiding behind a tree. He looked around, thinking he was late. But he was just on time. I shyly stepped away from the tree so he could see me. When I looked at him, I just saw his surprised face. It felt like my heart sunk into the ground and prepared itself to be broken. I just wanted to cry. But then I looked at him again and he just waited. He waited for me to say something.

I opened my mouth, looked away and confessed: _I love you_

No response. I shortly looked at him. His gaze seemed almost black for a moment. Without realising it, I really was crying.

Then I noticed him stepping forward in my direction. I looked at him, still crying, with tears sliding down my face.

He opened his mouth, closed it again, then again opened it and spoke: _I feel the same. I love you too!_

Then he leaned forward, put his hand softly on my cheek and wiped away my tears. I slowly calmed down, he noticed, smiled softly and kissed me.

First I didn't realised what just happened, but then reality hit me hard and I couldn't stop smiling the most stupidest way I've ever smiled in my life. He smiled too. Just as stupid as me.

We shortly looked at each other and then suddenly began to laugh about our smiles.

Some time after, we sat down before the tree I hid behind some time before and started talking, laughing, cuddling... the usual stuff couples do(?).

Yeah... I probably just used more than three pages just describing what happened... oh gosh... but well... we are a couple now! I'm so **so SO** happy about it!

I hope this goes on **forever** but as I said three days ago, fate is the only one who knows what's going to happen in the future.

Well then, until next time!


End file.
